


Drunk Thoughts are Sober Feelings

by thelittlestlou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, House Party, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestlou/pseuds/thelittlestlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is a lightweight and an emotional drunk, which is never a good combination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Thoughts are Sober Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the very first fan fiction that I've ever written, I hope you like it! Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think of it :)

Jean's in Ymir's house, watching the mayhem of a party unfold all around him. The music is thumping and his peers are milling around with red cups and beer cans. Colorful lights, from a mini disco ball that someone has set up in the middle of the room, splash the off-white walls. He can see his friends around the room, soaking in the party. Sasha and Connie have claimed a spot on the wrap-around couch and are taking hit after hit from a filthy looking bong. Across the room Mikasa wobbles in a metal fold-up chair, passing a handle of fireball between herself and a less-than-sober looking Annie. Armin is standing in the distance looking nervous and out of place surrounded by all the alcohol. Bertolt and Reiner are practically fucking already in the hallway leading out of the living room. Ymir is joking loudly with a group in the center, holding a red cup, and Krista is flitting around in the background making sure everybody is fine.  
  
Ymir and Krista are famous for a few things, one of them being the crazy parties they throw (another being the crazy sex they have). If they are throwing a party, they invite the entire town. Alcohol never seems to run out at these functions, and there is always enough pizza and snacks to combat even the worst case of the munchies. Booze flows freely from the second guests start arriving until the last, drunk-as-fuck teen crawls out on all fours.  
  
Jean has confined himself to a little, fold-up, gray, plastic table which had been unceremoniously shoved into a corner of the living room to provide extra seating for party guests. The metal chair that he is sitting on hurts his ass, and he shifts around to try and find a more comfortable position to waste away in. He is drunk as fuck, but can still think some coherent thoughts, like how fucking stupid Eren Jaeger is. Sitting on top of the table are two shot glasses and an almost empty bottle of tequila. Eren Jaeger sits across from him (or slumps, rather), completely shitfaced.  
  
They are in this state because Eren is an unrelenting prick who always has to prove something and Jean isn't one to back down from a challenge.  
  
"I bet you can't even hold your alcohol," Eren had grinned, a cocky smirk playing across his lips.  
  
Jean had looked back at him, unimpressed, "Only one way to find out, fucker."  
  
And so, eight shots later, Eren’s passed out and Jean is barely hanging on, but he beat the fucker and that's all that matters.  
  
He glances up from where his gaze has landed on Eren and is aware of Mikasa steadily making her way towards him. And, despite drinking what seems like an exuberant amount of fireball, she seems pretty damn steady. Annie clings to her arm, stumbling and giggling uncharacteristically.  
  
"How drunk are you?" Mikasa asks, stopping a few inches away from Jean. Annie also stumbles to a stop, although much less successfully than Mikasa, and she nearly face-plants in front of him.  
  
Jean squeezes his eyes shut, trying to remember how to talk, and then reopens them before looking up at her and saying, "Very, why?"  
  
Mikasa looks at Eren, and then back at Jean, "I'm leaving with Annie," Annie giggles as Mikasa says this, "Make sure Eren gets his sorry ass home. Armin should be able to take him."  
  
"I'll try," Jean laughs and rubs the back of his head, but Mikasa is already walking away, pulling Annie with her.  
  
Jean wishes he could just sit at this dinky table all night, the world is spinning around him and there's a pressure pushing at the back of his eyes, but he figures he at least has to get Eren to Armin for safekeeping. He looks at his dead-drunk friend and groans, forcing himself to stand up and shuffle over to Eren's side of the table.  
  
"Come on," Jean shake Eren a bit, which seems to wake him up.  
  
Eren's head slowly rises from the pool of tequila he had been dozing in and he looks around, clearly confused, "Jean?"  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty," Jean says as he pulls Eren into a standing position, he hooks his arm around one of Eren's shoulders to keep the idiot from tipping over. Eren rises without much of a fight, but its a fucking war against gravity to get the kid to stay upright while walking.  
  
"Whhy are weee moving?" Eren slurs out, he's stumbled so his head is against Jean's chest and his hands are on Jean's shoulders.  
  
"We have to get you to Armin. Come on we just need to make it to the couch, then I'll find Armin." Jean hauls him upright and, somehow, they make it to the couch without a body count, where a stoned Connie is grinning like a fool and swaying back and forth.  
  
Connie yanks Eren down on top of him when he is within arms reach and laughs, "duuuude," he says, messing with Eren's hair, "you are fucking wasted!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up weedy! I’m fwine!" Eren tries to escape but fails, and ends up just laying dejectedly in Connie's lap.  
  
Jean laughs and decides sitting seems like a great option at the moment. He let's himself fall onto the other side of Connie and takes a moment to appreciate the soft seating that has replaced his little, metal chair. "Where's Sasha?" he asks as he gazes around at the other kids in the living room, all of them in different stages of inebriation.  
  
"Bathroom or something. I thought you were gonna put the moves on Mikasa tonight dude."  
  
Eren visibly stiffens, slowly rising into a sitting position. Jean stares at him before answering Connie, "nah, she went home with Annie."  
  
"Ah, sucks man," Connie grins.  
  
Eren looks pissed off all of a sudden, which actually isn't too uncommon for him. He glares over at Jean slurring out, "Is that all you fucking think about, screwing my sister? Do you even think of me as your fucking friend?"  
  
Jean rolls his eyes and scans the crowd for Armin "Shut the fuck up man, you're too drunk," Connie sniggers.  
  
He turns back to face Eren, and is surprised to find tears rolling down his friend’s face.  
  
"Is that the only reason you fucking hang around me? So you can fucking get it in with my sister?" Eren slurs his words and he can't sit up without his head rolling forward.  
"Calm the fuck down, shithead! You are so fucking drunk. Connie, I'm going to find Armin."  
  
Jean stands up, wobbling a bit and feeling light headed, but standing nonetheless. He makes his way through the living room and into the kitchen, where he sees Sasha grabbing as much food as she can carry and looking way too high to give reliable information about Armin. But other than her and a few other wasted teens, there is no sign of Armin.  
  
He mills around the other rooms, Armin is nowhere to be seen. He figures he should check the bathroom and is about to knock, but it sounds suspiciously like someone is getting a blowjob from all the moans, wet sucking sounds, and filthy encouragements that he can hear. Plus, Reiner and Bert have vanished from the hallway and Jean really doesn’t want to walk in on his friends getting it on. After a few more minutes of searching the house, and being jostled around by the other drunken toddlers, it is glaringly obvious that Armin has left already.  
  
Jean toddles back to the living room and makes his way to the couch, which now holds a full out sobbing Eren who is clutching Connie and choking out, "I can't tell him, shit, I can't fucking tell him." Connie is patting his back and looks way too high to be dealing with this shit. Ymir and Krista are standing in front of the mess, Krista looking concerned and Ymir amused.  
  
"Hey," Jean sidles up next to Ymir, "Do you know if Armin left? He’s supposed to take this train wreck home with him."  
  
"Oh shit," Ymir laughs and rubs the back of her neck, "He left after Mikasa, he thought Eren was with her. Do you want me to drive him home? I'm almost sober"  
  
"Ymir!" Krista scolds, glaring up at her girlfriend and then turning to Jean, "I'll drive, I actually am sober," Ymir laughs and pets her petite girlfriend's blond hair.  
  
"Nah, its fine. I don't wanna make you guys leave this place unattended," Jean grins and Ymir grimaces as she looks around the room, "I'll just take this sorry fucker to my house, its only down the street and my parents are gone for the week anyway."  
  
"Okay, good luck," Ymir says with a smirk. She then leans in and whispers, “Careful though, emotional drunks always want to fuck. And my gay-spiderman senses are tingling,” she gives Jean a wink and a smack on the back before whisking Krista back into the crowd with her.  
  
Jean opens his mouth to say something, but Ymir is already too far out of earshot. Her warning seems out of place since she is referring to Eren straight-as-a-pole Jaeger. The kids about as interested in dicks as a cat is in taking a swim, he’s not into it. When Jean came out as bisexual Eren had said to him, “Good for you man, but I could never suck another dude off,” Jean had decked him in the face and called him an asshole. Said asshole is still choking out sobs into Connie’s chest and babbling incoherently. Sasha has also materialized out of nowhere, holding a pizza box and munching on a slice while sitting on the other side of the couch and watching Eren and Connie.  
  
Jean sighs, time to fucking sober up. He reaches down and rips Eren off of Connie, who doesn't seem to notice what's going on anymore. Eren latches onto Jean and begins to sob even harder, if that's possible.  
  
"Jeeeaaaannn," he cries into Jean's shirt.  
  
Jean pats his head, "Okay, come on, let's go home."  
  
Eren nods, his face still pressed into Jean’s shirt, and allows Jean to guide him through the crowd and out the door.  
  
The outside air is a refreshing relief after being in the stuffy party for so long. Its a cool June night, the heat of summer hasn't quite set in yet. The music from inside pulses through the air, muffled, but still plenty loud. Jean has no fucking idea how the cops weren't called yet, it has to be past one in the morning already.  
  
Guiding Eren down the street is easy enough, and he stops crying when they are about halfway to Jean’s house.  
  
"Better?" Jeans asks with a laugh, holding onto Eren with one arm around his waist as they stumble down the dark street.  
  
"Sorry," Eren whispers, and the threat of tears is on his voice again.  
  
"Hey, hey, its cool man," Jean squeezes his shoulder and laughs again, "You're really drunk, it's totally fine. Everyone gets a little emotional when they drink. Well, not everyone, but you get the point."  
  
"I'm not crying just ‘cause I'm drunk," Eren mumbles, looking down at his feet.  
  
Jean quirks an eyebrow, but continues to lead him down the street.  
  
They reach Jean’s house and he has to temporarily let go of Eren to dig in his pocket for the keys. Eren reaches out and grabs Jean’s arm, “Listen man,” he says, “Can I tell you something?”  
  
Jean stops fiddling with his key and looks at Eren, “Yeah, sure dude, go for it.”  
  
Eren lets go of his arm, his own hands falling to his side. Frowning, he takes a deep breath, “I...I think I’m gay.”  
  
Jean freezes. He looks at Eren and then at the door and back at Eren again. “Listen man,” he says, grabbing Eren’s shoulders, “I totally accept you if you are gay, but you’re super drunk. Maybe we should sober up a bit before you tell me this.” Ymir must have some fine-tuned gaydar. ‘Cause Jean was positive that Eren was 100% straight, either that or Eren is drunk off his ass and is just spewing complete bullshit.  
  
Eren is crying again, “No, man, you don’t understand. I’m gay for you! All I can fucking think about is you. I like you soo much Jean, but all you care about is my sister!” He goes to punch Jean, but he’s too drunk to land a solid hit.  
  
Jean stands still, letting the weak punch find its mark on his chest and staring at Eren, his words sent a nervous shiver through his stomach. “Dude... you’re really drunk. Lets just get you inside and into a bed,” he unlocks the door and tries to pull Eren inside.  
  
Eren resists and ends up falling on his ass halfway through the door. “No! I know what I’m saying!” He tries to stand, but fails, “Just, lets just try it once. Please. You like dudes, right? So it shouldn't be a problem. Or you can pretend I’m Mikasa or something, but please, I just want to know why I feel this way about you. Just let me suck you off or something dude. Please I need this!”  
  
(Flashback to “Good for you man, but I could never suck another dude off,” fucking Eren Jaeger, man).  
  
Eren has made his way onto his knees and reaches up to Jean’s belt. Jean swats his hands away, “I appreciate the offer man, but I’m not going to take advantage of my drunk friend. Just get inside the fucking house so I can close the door!” He scoops Eren up, who is still desperately trying to reach his belt and closes the door as he puts Eren down.  
  
Before he can realize what's happening, Eren has him pinned against the door. His lips are dangerously close to Jean’s and his fingers are twisting his hair.  
  
Jean swallows thickly, suddenly and irrationally turned on. “Eren,” he murmurs, “don’t do anything you’ll regret in the morning.”  
  
Eren seems to ignore this advice and huskily whispers, “I can’t stop thinking about you Jean. I’m fucking crazy for you.”  
  
His lips are hovering over Jean’s, and Jean could easily push his drunk friend off of him, but for some reason he doesn't want to. He almost wants to feel Eren’s lips on his, push his tongue into his friends mouth, and nip at his lips. He swallows again, his hand moves up to trace Eren’s jaw, and he is realizes that he feels something more than friendship for Eren right now, and that exhilarates him.  
  
Against all better judgement, he surges forward and meets Eren’s lips.  
  
Their lips mash together, teeth scraping against each other as their kiss grows frantic and needy. Jean wraps his arms around Eren’s waist and pulls him in closer as Eren yanks at his hair. Their lips part and Eren pushes his tongue inside Jean’s mouth, running it over his teeth and sliding it over Jean’s own tongue. Eren tastes like Tequila, and Jean can’t imagine a more suitable taste for this; drunk and reckless.  
  
Jean’s hands are on Eren’s jaw and he pulls back for a second, breathing heavy, “Lets go to my room.”  
  
“Yes,” Eren practically growls and his lips are back on Jean’s as they stumble their way into Jean’s room, not willing to part for a second.  
  
Jean pushes open his door while still attached to Eren and they trip and fall onto the floor. How they managed to make it this far before they tripped is a miracle.  
  
Jean pushes himself into an upright position and Eren slinks down to his belt, drunk fingers clumsily trying to undo it. Jean grabs his hands for a second and Eren looks up, brilliant green eyes meeting Jean’s. “Listen man,” Jean ghosts a fingertip over Eren’s lips, “are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I want to” Eren confirms, before breaking out of Jean’s grip and succeeding in unhooking his belt and unzipping his pants. He leans down and kisses the outline of Jean’s half-hard cock through his boxers and Jean twitches under his touch.  
  
Jean has the sudden vision of a drunk and overexcited Eren biting his dick in half, and, fearing for his dick’s safety, Jean decides he should be the one doing the sucking. He jumps up without warning and hauls Eren onto the bed. Eren has his back pressed against the bed and Jean is sucking at his neck, his collarbone, his lips. He peels off Eren’s shirt before discarding his own, and then falls to trail sloppy kisses down Eren’s tight stomach. Eren gasps and runs his fingers through Jeans hair as strong hands yank off his jeans and boxers, leaving Eren completely exposed and shaking under Jean’s touch.  
  
Jean pauses again, “Can I?” he murmurs, looking down at Eren’s already hard cock.  
  
“Please,” Eren whimpers. He seems pretty okay with their change in roles.  
  
Jean reaches down to stroke Eren’s cock once before going down and leveling his lips with the tip. He inhales shakily, not so much nervous about giving a blowjob (he knows that he is fucking great at those) but more scared about the consequences of this blowjob.  
  
Consequences be damned, Jean take Eren’s length in his mouth and swallows him down (he’s never been good at easing into these things). Eren moans and arches his back and Jean starts bobbing up and down on his friend’s dick.  
  
“S-so good, Jean” Eren moans as he runs a hand through Jeans hair, leaning up on his elbows to get a better view, “You look so fucking hot taking me like that.”  
Jean hollows his cheeks and looks up at Eren, his golden eyes meeting brilliant green, and Eren fucking loses it. He’s moaning and coming undone under Jean’s touch and Jean is fucking loving it, every moan that spills out of Eren’s lips going straight to Jean’s cock.  
  
Jean swirls his tongue over Eren’s tip and dives back down, running his tongue along the underside of Eren’s cock, one hand reaching up to fondle his balls the other hand grasping a bony hipbone. Eren is panting and moaning, his back arched and hips rolling.  
  
Jean pulls up and is doing crazy things with his tongue on Eren’s slit. He dives down again, deepthroating Eren, his nose nearly brushing the dark curls at the base of Eren’s shaft, and he fucking swallows. Eren’s eyes roll back as a string of profanities and, “Oh shit! Jean that's too fucking good!” escapes his lips. Jean grins through his mouthful of cock and continues bobbing up and down (see, he’s great at blowjobs).  
  
As he runs his tongue over Eren’s slit again, Eren moans out “Fuck, Jean, fuck, I’m gonna come!” and tries to pull Jean off of his cock, but Jean stays down and swallows as Eren comes in his mouth.  
  
Jean pulls off with a wet pop, wiping his mouth and gasping. Eren is panting and flushed, staring up at Jean with blown out eyes, “Oh my god Jean,” He chokes out, “You are so fucking hot.” He yanks Jean down and kisses him, tasting himself on Jean’s tongue.  
  
Jean pulls off of Eren’s lips and lets his fingers trail down Eren’s sides, “Do you wanna let me fuck you?” he purrs.  
  
“Oh my fucking god, yes,” Eren’s dick is already hard again.  
  
Jean grins and then reaches over to his side table, one hand digging around for condoms and lube while the other struggles to get his pants off the rest of the way. Eren helps with the pants, yanking them off with Jean’s boxers and staring almost reverently down at his hard dick. Precome drips from the tip and has left a stain on the discarded boxers.  
  
Finally Jean finds what he wants, placing the condoms and lube onto the bed. He works Eren onto his hands and knees, Eren gladly being guided by Jean’s strong hands.  
  
“Have you ever been fucked by a guy before?” Jean asks, trailing light kisses down Eren’s tan back.  
  
“No,” Eren whispers, shuddering every time Jean’s warm lips ghost across his skin.  
  
“Okay,” Jean murmurs, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. Just tell me what feels good.”  
  
He spreads a generous amount of lube onto his finger, before pressing a single finger to Eren’s entrance and carefully pushing in. Eren gasps and his head drops down between his arms. Jean uses his free hand to rub soothing circles into the nape of Eren’s neck.  
  
“Shhh, just relax,” he breathes into Eren’s ear, kissing his jaw and trailing his lips and tongue down Eren’s back.  
  
He moves his free hand from Eren’s neck and reaches around to stroke Eren’s cock as he slowly inserts a second finger, scissoring and feeling around in his tight heat. A moan escapes from somewhere in Eren’s throat and he rocks back to push Jean’s fingers further into him.  
  
“Please Jean,” he groans, “just fuck me already.”  
  
“I want you to be ready,” Jean breathes into his shoulder blades as he gently inserts a third finger, “I don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“But I’m rea-” Eren is cut off as Jean finds his sweet spot, he throws back his head and moans like a fucking whore, “Oh fuck, Jean! That feels so fucking good!”  
  
Jean grins scissoring a few more times before pulling out. Eren gasps at the lack of fingers, but lets out a deep, throaty moan when he feels Jeans cock sliding along his ass. Jean snaps his condom into place and rubs more lube onto his dick.  
  
“Ready?” Jean asks.  
  
“How many fucking times do I need to say yes, you shithead!”  
  
“Testy,” Jean purrs as he slowly pushes his cock into Eren’s ass.  
  
Eren sees fucking stars as Jean pushes his thick cock into his ass. It is a thousand times better than fingers and Eren gasps and rocks back to draw Jean further into him. Jean slowly starts to pump into Eren, drawing out moans and whimpers from Eren's parted lips. Gripping Eren’s hips, he begins a steady rhythm, Eren panting and gasping below him.  
  
“Fuck, Jean. Harder!” Eren moans.  
  
“Are you sure?” Jean pants.  
  
“I swear to fuckin-” But Jean suddenly pulls out and slams back in, “Fuck!” Eren moans as his arms give out and collapses onto the bed, earning a face full of pillows. Jean slams into Eren, groaning above him, and Eren is using all his control to keep from screaming because of how fucking good this feel. Jean has fallen into a fast and hard rhythm, groaning and grasping Eren’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. Eren is shamelessly bucking against the mattress, trying to create some sort of friction for his aching cock, smearing precome on his stomach and the sheets.  
  
Jean pulls out again and Eren yelps in surprise as he’s flipped over and Jean pushes back in, falling into an unforgiving rhythm.  
  
“Fuuck,” Jean moans, looking down at Eren. He’s flushed down to his chest, smears of precome cover his tight stomach, and his brilliant green eyes are clouded with lust. He looks fucking gorgeous. “You're so fucking pretty Eren,” he coos and Eren moans under him.  
  
Jean pushes himself into Eren even harder, finally hitting the spot he brushed earlier with his fingers and Eren fucking loses it. He cries out and throws his head back, exposing his flushed neck as his legs wrap around Jean’s waist, muscles straining to pull him in deeper.  
  
“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Jean moans as he relentlessly slams his cock into Eren with long, even strokes, a string of moans and profanities is all the response Jean gets.  
  
Eren tries to tell him to shut up and just fuck him, but all that escapes his lips is a long, drawn out moan. He is digging his fingers into the mattress, trying to find a way to ground himself somehow. He’s never felt this good before, he feels like he’s going to float away.  
  
Eren can feel his orgasm building, a tight, hot coiling spreading through his stomach and he cries out Jean’s name over and over again to match the pounding of Jean’s cock into his body. He gasps and claws at Jean’s back when he finally reaches his climax. Eren comes between them both with Jean’s name on his lips like some kind of desperate prayer.  
  
Jean can feel his own orgasm rising and his strokes became less even and more desperate, frantically trying to reach his climax. He comes with a deep groan and rides out the last wave of his orgasm before stuttering to a stop. Panting and falling onto Eren, who’s gasping for air, Jean runs kisses along his jaw and pushes their lips together, savoring the feeling of being inside Eren before pulling out and tying off his condom.  
  
Eren whines as Jean pulls out and looks down at himself, “We’re fucking filthy,” he says, looking at the cum that is drying on the both of them.  
  
Jean hums in agreement and wraps himself around Eren, hating to think what its going to be like in the morning when they’re sober. But for now he appreciates cuddling with Eren and falling into a deep sleep.

******

Jean wakes up with a headache, a rancid mouth, and feeling sticky. He groans and stretches, his fingers brushing up against someone else in the bed and he jumps up. All at once, everything from last night comes rushing back to him.  
  
He fucked Eren Jaeger. And it had been fucking awesome.  
  
Eren stirs next to him. Slowly sitting up and blearily looking around until his eyes land on Jean. His jaw drops and they stare at each other.  
  
“So...um...we fucked last night,” Jean states, feeling like a complete moron after he says it. Eren just nods. “Are you, uh, okay with that?”  
  
Eren looks at Jean, “Are you?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, I think. I mean, well, unless you're not,” Jean feels like and idiot.  
  
“Oh, well, I too am okay with it...” Eren lets out a nervous giggle. They both awkwardly grin and shift around before Eren stutters out, “Do you wanna do it again?”  
  
“ ...Yes.”  
  
“ ...Like right now?”  
  
“Fuck yes!”  
  
The day is well spent fucking in every corner of Jean’s house, until Eren insists they take a shower (where they fuck again) and the condoms run out. They fuck around like this for a few weeks until Jean asks Eren out (coming to his house with combed hair and some flowers) and Eren punches him in the stomach (telling him he looks like some shitty 50s poster boy) but agrees and drags Jean into his house, kissing him all the way to the bedroom.


End file.
